Conmigo mismo
by Anniih
Summary: Traerlo había sido una pésima idea todo por consentir al americano para ver su faceta de pirata. Era tan pésima la idea, que el pirata descaradamente le pide tener sexo, aunque sean la misma persona. *UK!PiratexUK, Lemon*


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya, que nos entrega cada semana un poco de yaoi encubierto.

**Advertencia:** Relación sexual entre chicoxchico. Es lemon (mi intento, aunque aún me siento débil en esta narración). Infidelidad. Palabras subidas de tono, como groserías y cochinadas…en resumen, vulgar. Semi-Hard Yaoi.

**Pareja:** Arthur!PiratexArthur. Mención AlfredxArthur y Arthur!PiratexAntonio.

**Dedicado:** Para mi nueva esposa Kira. Wacha, espero que te guste ¡Vas te vale que te guste! Nuestros sueños de decir que Arthur no es uke…solo…medio marica pero nada más. Tiene sus cositas para ser el activo, aunque aquí sale de pasivo xD

* * *

**Por favor, si no te gusta esta pareja bastante extraña, no comentes. Si te gusta, bienvenida seas, comparte mis razonamientos x3**

**Esto va bajo TU responsabilidad si quedas con cegueras.**

* * *

No tomen en cuenta el título, no se me ocurrió otro.

* * *

**Conmigo mismo**

No sabe cómo pudo ser tan idiota en traer a su otro yo. No debió hacerlo. Todo por hacerle caso a Alfred en conocer su faceta de pirata pero no en su aspecto de ahora, ya que supuestamente no es lo mismo.

_Sí es lo mismo_. Es cosa de buscar su traje de corsario y ya está, aunque la personalidad de su antiguo yo, es diferente. A pesar de todo, si anda en su faceta activa de pirata, puede ser el pirata que es. Demonios, se enreda.

Pero su personalidad es muy contraria con la del otro. Lo tiene que soportar durante la primera maldita semana. El conjuro para su mala suerte duran tres. Se pregunta si de verdad podrá.

Ese pirata no tiene educación. Lo detesta, lo odia, no le cae bien. Ese tipo coloca los pies sobre la mesita de madera barnizada que él, Arthur Kirkland representante del Reino Unidos de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte (aunque sus hermanos le critiquen que solo es Inglaterra) compró. Esa mesita es algo preciado, un diamante en su elegante sala de estar, le salió bastante costosa para su gusto, va de acuerdo con su personalidad para que llegue un tipo sin ninguna actitud de tener respeto por su otro yo que es mucho mayor colocando los pies con botas y todo sobre ella, ensuciándola. Ni respeto tiene para descansar en tomar una taza de té.

Quiere que se vaya, quiere que pase las malditas semanas. No lo puede soportar. ¡No tiene modales! ¿Ese era él en su pasado? ¿Ese era su comportamiento? No lo cree. Por suerte ahora ama como es hoy. Se ama tanto que está escondido en el sótano. ¡Por Dios, quiere proteger su cuerpo e integridad!

¿Y por qué se esconde Arthur?

―Arthu~r, ¿dónde estás? No seas cobarde y sal.

Por eso se esconde. Se esconde de sí mismo.

Nunca pensó que ese pirata le propusiera tal cosa horrorosa. ¡Jamás aceptará eso! Primero muerto.

Escucha los pasos, el sonido de las botas pasando por fuera de la puerta. Se refugia más entre las cajas cubriéndose con una manta para no ser visto. Mierda, es imposible que tenga miedo de ese estúpido malnacido.

―Arthu~r ―llama una vez más abriendo la puerta del sótano. Está todo oscuro, busca las hadas del mayor. No hay ninguna, es perfecto para él, así puede continuar. Sonríe de lado por lo idiota que es su yo del futuro. Bastante idiota. Oh, como le gustaría reírse a carcajadas―. Arthur, sal. Vamos, juguemos un rato. Sé que también te gustaría.

¿Gustarle? ¡Está enfermo! ¡Ese tipo está enfermo, peor que el idiota del vino!

―Veamos… ―Arthur pirata comienza a decirse asimismo posando la mano sobre el mentón, caminando pausado― Si yo fuese Arthur; que lo soy; ¿dónde me escondería de mí mismo?

Mierda, olvidó ese punto importante. Él es él, y él es él. Lo puede encontrar. Era mejor esconderse o huir a la casa de Hungría…ugh, tal vez no. Mejor en la casa de Alemania, es una buena opción. ¡¿Y por qué no lo hizo antes, _bloody hell_?

― ¿Qué quieres qué? ―el país mayor alzó las cejas preguntándose si escuchó bien o fue su imaginación o sus oídos necesitaban urgentemente una visita al otorrino, sosteniendo la taza de té en una mano y el plato en la otra.

―Lo que escuchaste ―ladeó la cabeza sonriendo de manera arrogante, mirando fijamente los orbes del contrario―. Quiero tener sexo conmigo, o sea tú.

Si el rostro de Arthur fuese pintando en un cuadro para la humanidad, no habría pintura roja más roja para pintarle. Y así estaba, rojo como un tomate, hasta podría sentir como le ardía. No contestaba. Se encontraba ido, ni las manos las movía. Por otro lado, el Arthur menor bajó las piernas de la mesita.

―Quiero tener sexo contigo. ―repitió.

― ¡Estás enfermo! ―exaltó tirando la taza y el plato al suelo, quebrándose en mil pedazos de porcelanas― ¡¿No te das cuenta que somos la misma persona?

―_Yes._ Me doy cuenta. Por eso te lo estoy pidiendo ―se levantó acercándose a cortos pasos sin estar cerca de su reflejo―, mejor dicho…ordenando. Será divertido…Arthur.

―Tú…tienes la cabeza sucia. No tienes modales. ―frunció el entrecejo, mascullando las últimas palabras.

― ¿Cómo se sentirá hacerlo contigo mismo? ¿No te gustaría saber? ―lo provocó lamiándose el labio inferior y luego morder de una manera condenadamente sexy para cualquier mujer, pero en el Arthur retrocediendo era todo lo contrario, le asustaba.

― ¡Aléjate de mí! ―gritó enfurecido, no quería saber cómo se sentiría, era repugnante. Podría aceptar cualquier clase de propuestas para activar la relación sexual que obviamente sería con Alfred, pero jamás algo tan descabellado como esto, mirando a su reflejo mal educado acercándose peligrosamente a su cuerpo agarrando el brazo.

―No quieres que me aleje.

Quería correr, mas algo, una sensación extraña le decía que no. ¿Sería por verse? O sea… ¿Su yo le excitaba de una forma desconocida? Oh, no. Eso no podría ser. ¡No estaba enfermo como ese!

― ¡Suéltame! ―reaccionó justo a tiempo antes ser tocado por los labios del pirata y no era porque se iba a dejar, por supuesto que no. Se zafó del menor y luego este lo jaló de la corbata― Más vale que me sueltes y me dejes en paz, o no responderé a mis actos en hacerte mierda. ―eso fue amenazador y divertido para su otro yo o hasta que comenzaron a forcejar, el cual el mayor prefirió salir arrancando.

―Arthu~r.

Mierda. Mierda. ¿Dónde anda su varita mágica? ¿Por qué demonios se esconde en este lugar? La verdad no hay otro mejor. Debió ayer volverlo al pasado.

―Te encontré. ―la voz tan parecida a la suya le ayuda a regresar a la maldita realidad de un sobresalto detrás de las cajas. Vaya acierto que tuvo el pirata en pensar "si fuese él, dónde se escondería."

Inglaterra se puso de pie inmediatamente, ahora recuerda que anda con una pistola. ¡Que imbécil es! Debió usarla en el primer momento en que ese tonto se le insinuó. Bueno, no importa mucho, eso pasó. Ahora debe protegerse sacando el arma de la parte trasera del pantalón y le apunta, y sonríe de lado en modo de victoria. ¿Qué vas hacer ahora Arthur pirata?

―Un paso, y te mato. ―no le tiembla la mano para hacerlo. Se dará un gusto en dispararle y luego reír como un maniático sicópata como en su época de corsario. Hace tanto que no se ríe así, hasta le gustaría pensar y ver a su yo frente a sus orbes, verlo abrir la boca soltando una gran carcajada. ¡Demonios! ¡¿En qué piensa?

Para la astucia del Arthur menor, le hace señas y habla sobre un hada sentada en una pequeña mesa deteriorada con los años. El mayor, ingenuo, mira a hacia atrás creyendo en sus palabras, pues no quiere que sus lindas y hermosas amiguitas vean lo que está a punto de hacer. Matarlo. Y en su desviación averigua que no hay nada, que todo es una mentira, pero es tarde al sentir un doblamiento de muñeca donde sostiene el arma. Mira a su frente encontrándose cuerpo a cuerpo en batalla para que no le quite su salvación. Frunce el ceño con odio hacia su condenado reflejo, este sabiendo que no le puede quitar el revólver y no querer que el mayor dispare por accidente, alza una pierna apoyando la bota en el vientre del contrario, dándole un fuerte y potente empuje mandándolo a estrellar contra la pared.

El pirata sonríe entre dientes descargando el arma. Las balas caen a una mano y las lanzas detrás de su espalda junto con el arma.

―No puedo creer que necesites de esto para defenderte. ―observa y le causa gracia y deleite el rostro furioso de Inglaterra quien se acaricia la mano y el estómago.

Maldito hijo de puta, esa patada le aplastó el estómago. Se pregunta cómo mierda usaba esas botas en el pasado. Eso ya da lo mismo, después se pondrá a analizar, claro si es que sale vivo. Se limpia el labio con el dedo pulgar y se levanta torpemente regularizando la respiración.

―_Bastard son of a bitch. _―escupe las palabras surcando los labios, juntando las cejas dando un arrugado en el puente. Su acompañante también le da la misma sonrisita y se quita el sombrero de pirata, negro como la noche sin importarle en donde lo deja. Es hora de entrar en acción.

―Que lindo alago, puedo decir lo mismo de ti ―esos insultos, si no se da cuenta son para ambos, son la misma persona. El menor se le va acercando y él solo reacciona por instinto a retroceder sintiendo que no hay más camino hacia atrás al tocar con la espalda y la nuca― ¿De verdad no quieres sentir tu propio cuerpo adentro? ―vuelve a insinuar dándole provocación― Oh, yo pensaba que te gustaba el sexo, por último nuevas experiencias…con tu pequeño Alfred. ―se burla. Se llevaría una gran sorpresa si sabe que su yo del futuro ha entrado a un club de sacerdotes.

Inglaterra chasquea la lengua. ―Gustarme el sexo no significa que acepte tu asquerosa proposición, y no metas a Alfred en esto. ―agarra un tono más desafiante sin inconvenientes, ni siquiera sonrojos le aparecen. Solo se concentra en la mirada del atacante mientras se le acerca hasta olerle el aliento.

― ¿No quieres ver como _tú_ te mueves? ¿No quieres _oírte_? Yo sí quiero _verme_. ―susurra sobre sus labios sin tocarlos. No actuará enseguida, la idea es provocarle excitación y luego atacar. Como no va a saber, si se conoce.

Pasa un segundo donde es peligroso para la integridad del mayor. Es mejor detenerlo ahora o se lamentará por el resto de su existencia ya sea como país y como persona.

Lo agarra de la prenda del cuello del menor, fulminándolo con la mirada advirtiendo que no siga. Y si hace oídos sordos, no responderá cuando lo golpee.

―No voy a ser parte de tus asquerosas fantasías. ―espeta con la voz gruesa sin dejar de sostenerle. El otro Arthur curva otra vez la boca y arquea una ceja. El caballero inglés no encuentra lo divertido haciéndole enfurecer para dejar escapar mil y un improperios, que, por desgracia suya no lo hace. Su rostro fue agarrado e impulsado hacia adelante con las manos del pirata juntando su boca con la de él, bastante brusco y forzado.

El rubio mayor se desentiende por un momento. Suelta el agarre y comienza a forcejear para que lo deje de besar asquerosamente mal, no obstante, el corsario lo tiene sujeto del rostro imponiendo invadir la cueva del tesoro costándole adentrar la lengua por culpa los dientes cerrado del acorralado impidiéndole el paso.

Se oye y le excita el gemido arrebatado y gruñón del mayor tratando de empujarlo mientras arruga con toda la fuerza el ceño.

Arthur no va a dejar a que entre, no va a dejar que toque su lengua aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida, no va saborear su saliva. No lo hará. Entonces se le ocurre una idea. Entreabre un poco la boca y la inclina a morderle el labio inferior hasta desangrarle.

― ¡Argh! ―el otro Inglaterra se aleja como lo planeó el acosado. Se acaricia el labio donde tiene el sangrado y se mira la mano. Frunce el entrecejo. Cómo se atreve. Ahora sí que no será tan blando, le dará un castigo ejemplar que lo dejará deseándolo. Porque había sido blanco, de verdad que sí. Aun mirando la mano con sangre, levanta la vista hacia el maldito que lo mordió― Bien hecho.

―Lo vuelves hacer, y juro que-

¿Qué? Oh, que lastima, Arthur no alcanza a decir todo porque otra vez es besado a la fuerza siendo sostenido. El menor sin importarle mucho la herida, le regala un poco de su sangre en el puente los labios sobre los otros aunque no sean correspondidos. Para la inteligencia del menor, baja rápidamente la mano antes de ser golpeado, hacia la entrepierna de su acorralado dándose el gusto de acariciar hacia arriba y abajo. El mayor abre los ojos de par a par sintiendo como le tocan, ¡Cómo el mismo se está tocando! Bueno, no es nada fuera de lo común si masturba, pero esto muy diferente. Mierda, mierda. Tiene que reaccionar ¡ya!

Lo empuja y se limpia la boca eliminando rastros de sangre y de saliva con el antebrazo, y luego escupe.

El pirata lo ve y ríe despacio. Otra vez se acerca.

―Deja de ser tan cínico ―le dice haciendo sonar las botas contra el suelo antaño. El rubio mayor levanta una ceja ante lo dicho―. Me conozco Arthur ―llega a sus verdes pronunciando. Le toma la mano y este se desconcierta―. También puedo ser un caballero ―baja el volumen de voz; comienza a olerle la piel con los ojos cerrados, aspirando la buena calidad y aromatizante de las cremas que usa él para el cuerpo y las manos, tiene un buen gusto. El inglés de buenos modales no entiende esa actitud, menos que le esté rozando los labios en su mano, pues se siente atraído por el aroma dulce de la piel―. Dime Arthur… ¿esto no te _provoca_? Sé que sí. Me conozco. Y lo vuelvo a repetir, deja de ser tan cínico ―continua clavando la mirada en los ojos del contrario haciendo a un lado la mano―. Entre nosotros debe haber confianza, somos la misma persona ―de acuerdo, no lo niega. Ese pirata tiene cierta razón―. Mírate ―baja la vista y toca con el dedo índice el levantamiento del pantalón entremedio de las piernas―, lo tienes casi erecto ―con eso, Inglaterra se tensa, no por miedo. Sí, se yace algo incómodo con la situación más al sentir un nerviosismo al tocar su punta debajo de la prenda, que no es mucho―. Comprendo que seamos diferentes con el transcurso del tiempo, pero seguimos siendo los mismos piratas que adoran el ron y el sexo. ―termina con insinuaciones musculares del labio al hablar y el mayor se muerde el labio inferior; se acalora aparte de la excitación que le invade, también por el ambiente cerrado.

―Eres un maldito. ―responde arrogante y se pide disculpas a todo su ser por los siguientes movimientos como por ejemplo aceptar a gusto –demasiado a gusto- la boca de la nación menor. Bah, mentira, no pide disculpas a nada, solo se deja llevar por los dicho de su otro yo, pero sí gusta el beso.

Al principio el corsario se sorprende por la repentina contestación, sin embargo _se conoce_ tan bien que le deja de sorprender, adquiriendo mover los músculos de los labios ya teniendo arrinconado a su yo mayor.

El ósculo agarra enseguida la rapidez y la lujuria, nunca comenzaron con lentitud, eso demorará las cosas y no quieren eso. La unión de sus labios ingleses son salvajes llenos de posesión del uno al otro, batallando sin cuartel, agarrando el ritmo de sus paladares, compartiendo las calientes salivas deseosas de mojarse más, todo los alrededores de las comisuras de sus labios. Porque adentro está caliente como infierno lleno de pecado carnal. Simplemente, poder.

Comienzan a darse la idea; pensar que de esa manera saben sus bocas. ¡Woh! No pueden creer los expertos que son. Esto hace profundizar más de lo que llevan, subiendo las manos a invadir sus cabellos en la parte de la nuca, presionando sus acercamientos. Que sabor más exquisito. Ahora entienden a las chicas de los puertos cuando no quieren que se vallen, que se alejen de sus cuerpos en busca de otra diversión. Ahora entienden sus placenteros gemidos y goces.

_Los años de experiencias…_

Exhala ante la mordedura en el cuello provocada por el menor. Malditos condenados dientes y saliva…y lengua. ¡Cielos! No dirá que lo hace excelente, su orgullo es primero, por lo menos eso quiere mantener hasta el final y sabe que el otro hará lo mismo. Solo es calentura.

Así es.

Baja desabotonándole la camisa sin que se le escape quitarle la corbata. Tantas cosas que se pone encima, pero no se ve nada mal, y en él es cosa de sacarse la chaqueta, desgarrarse la camisa y seguir desnudándose.

Sigue bajando robándole las leves respiraciones de los labios del mayor. Alza la mirada mientras besa el vientre, y ve que tiene los ojos cerrando estando completamente a su merced. Si es así, no tiene caso esperar más y le separa el cinturón, el botón y le baja el cierre. Dentro se encuentra un levantamiento bastante pronunciado que le hace relamer el labio inferior. Toma los bordes del pantalón haciéndolos bajar donde no deja pasar tocarle los muslos mientras lo hace.

Una mano le acaricia la erección todavía guardada. Se desliza de arriba hacia abajo presionando y sentir la dureza en que se encuentra. Luego siente el aliento húmedo y caliente siendo evaporizado más de lo que esta, teniendo una sensación de miles de hormigas subiéndole por el cuerpo ahogándole los lamentos que le hace abrir los ojos y mirar hacia abajo.

El de abajo le sonríe y le baja la ropa interior.

Arthur se recuesta en la pared esperando ser masturbado con la boca de su yo pirata. No espera mucho dando un largo y aliviado suspiro.

Le lame el sexo desde que este comienza entremedio de las piernas haciéndolo hacia arriba y deslizar la lengua llegando a la punta, se queda unos segundo divirtiéndose y abre la boca acalorada dando paso a chupar todo el miembro del mayor. Hacia atrás y hacia adelante van los labios del pirata, mientras que con una mano le sostiene para que no se escape. Oye perfectamente los gemidos del mayor, esto le hace aumentar el ritmo empapando todo el glande de saliva.

Siente un pequeño nervio dando el aviso de llegar. Abre los ojos y mira al individuo que no se detiene en masturbarlo con la boca. Es raro verse, pero es excitante, bastante excitante. Podría darle crédito a Alfred cuando este le menciona que lo hace bien con esa boca experta que no solo sirve para decir groserías y dar buenos besos. ¿De verdad lo chupa tan bien? Realmente las ganas de sentirse hacerlo con el mismo le ganan. Se desconcentra al gruñir y decide agarrar el cabello del menor presionando hacia adentro para acabar. Y expulsa el líquido un tanto espeso en la cavidad del contrario, enseguida se aleja y deja de sujetarle la melena.

Inglaterra menor se había sentido ahogado por la presión y sin poder tragar bien hasta que procede a quitarle por completo los zapatos, el pantalón y todas las prendas dejando a su reflejo desnudo a partir del ombligo hasta el final de los pies. Se pone de pie limpiándose la boca, mirando con una sonrisa soberbia al europeo que acaba de complacer, despidiéndose de sus ropas, solo las del torso. Posteriormente pasa sus dedos entremedios de las hebras rubias de su acompañante, afirmándolo, haciéndole a la fuerza a que baje la cabeza y todo el cuerpo para que le haga lo mismo. No hay objeción ante Arthur dichoso de devolverle el favor.

―Hazlo como lo hacías con los piratas ―pronuncia al tenerlo de rodillas mirando cómo le desabrocha el pantalón abultado hasta más no poder―, y con Antonio.

Arthur frunce el ceño. No le agrada que le nombren los recuerdos con ese español, solo fueron unas cuantas veces sin importancia, pero si tanto quiere que se lo haga como en su glorioso pasado, lo hará. Y a todo esto…si él es su pasado, ¿él y con Antonio ya…?

―_Yes_ ―confirma sabiendo sus pensamientos―. Vamos, chúpalo ya ―no tiene paciencia, como aún sostiene el cabello del mayor, lo hace acercar a su miembro para que lo adentre a la boca de una vez por todas. Eso es prácticamente lo que sucede, ya que por culpa del empuje, atina abrir la boca metiéndolo, comenzado a mover y a la lamer una y otra vez sin importar mucho estar algo cansado, porque en algunas tomas se separa para tocarle la punta donde sale un poco de líquido transparente, y él se lo limpia con la punta de la lengua dejándole más mojada de lo que la tiene―. Lo haces bien Arthur…no se te ha olvidado…pero…ahg… ―vota un gemido bastante pronunciado. Tenía los ojos cerrados en el momento pero los abre viendo los movimientos del mayor aumentando el ritmo. Condenado caballero inglés, ni con los siglos se le olvida esto, sin embargo no desea terminar en esa boca, eso lo dejará para más adelante.

Se hace hacia atrás haciendo que deje de lamer. El mayor se desentiende pensando que fue eso, hasta le soltó. En el momento de pedir una explicación, el menor lo hace levantar agarrándolo de la camisa abierta quitándosela enseguida. Luego lo apega a su cuerpo comiéndole literalmente los labios, prácticamente se los devora. Y los dos logran sentir sus erecciones rozarse entre sí provocándoles entrar ya al siguiente paso. El mayor aleja su boca de la de su 'gemelo'.

―_Fuck me_. ―simplemente lo pide dibujando una sonrisa de lado, descendiendo las gruesas cejas como si lo desafiara o algo.

El otro también sonríe. Lo vuelve a besar entregado toda su lengua anexando sus néctares.

Lo lleva a sentarse en un mueble todo maltratado y deteriorado. Se pregunta porque su yo mayor no vota estas cosas inservibles si ya no las usa. Debe ser la edad, tiene miedo en llegar así, como un viejo reciclando recuerdos tras recuerdos…y tal vez malhumorado. Aunque lo bueno en llegar como su yo mayor es que no necesita la 'pastilla azul' para que se le 'active.' No todos tienen esa suerte, ¿verdad?

―Quítate los pantalones. No me gusta que solo yo esté desnudo. ―el británico mayor se molesta despertando al corsario, este lo observa obedeciendo. Sí, tiene razón, es aburrido hacerlo con ropa, además quieren explorarse.

Inglaterra menor se desprende de lo último que lleva puesto dejándolos en donde sea, solo se concentra en acomodar bien al rubio caballero, abriéndoles las piernas a cada lado. Se dará un buen banquete y una linda visualización. Le vuelve a tomar las caderas acercándolas a las suyas. Menos mal que la mesa le acomoda o no podría alcanzarle el cuerpo. Antes que todo, prepara al mayor mojándose los dedos para meterlos en la dichosa entrada.

Un dedo adentro. Oye el leve jadeo de su reflejo.

Dos dedos adentro y con movimientos. El jadeo es más explícito que le hace lamerse el labio. Luego ve que se masturba mientras anda metiendo y sacando rápidamente hasta empapar cada pared, muy expectante en las expresiones y reacciones del mayor. Le está gustando _oírse_, le está gustando que se toque.

― ¿Te…vas a quedar ahí…mi-mirándome, bastardo? ―pregunta con la voz entrecortada mezclada con los suspiros mientras se presiona él mismo su intimidad masculina con velocidades cambiantes.

― ¿Te han dicho que te ves _sucio_ masturbándote? ―surca los labios de una forma egocéntrica en responderle en pregunta observando el sonrojo avergonzado de Arthur inclinándose a besarlo antes de escuchar cualquier objeción o reproche. Nunca creyó que se viera tan _hermoso_ sonrojado, claro, habla de él mismo, no del que lo va a follar.

Y entonces no hay más espera. Saca los dedos, se aleja y mete su sexo tieso y recto sin tomar precauciones de su brusquedad. Únicamente quiere moverse y verse en el _espejo_. Le toma los bordes de las caderas empezando a embestir oyendo los escapatorios gemidos de dolor –al principio–, placer, gusto, y desesperados.

El caballero inglés con todo el descaro se abre más para sentirlo más adentro quedando con los pies al aire. El dolor queda atrás transformándose en solos sensaciones calientes, diversión, gozo y sus derivados porque la temperatura…rayos, la temperatura aumenta en sincronización de ser penetrado a toda prisa.

―Ah…_fuck…fuck, ¡Fuck! _―hace hacia atrás las cabeza regresando al inicio con un toque de alivio si se puede decir sintiendo al menor como se lo mete tan bruscamente como si fuese un…_pirata. _Le mira jadeante arqueando el cuerpo hacia delante queriendo mirar cómo se lo hace y lo disfruta con su entrada estrecha ardiendo de lujuria. Asique le da una ayudita con mover la pelvis hacia adelante y hacia atrás levantando los parpados fijos en los del menor quien entreabre la boca susurrando una cuantas palabras vulgares en inglés, cosa que al caballero le encantan contestándole en inclinarse a rodearle el cuello besándole la boca sin que ambos detengan el acto carnal.

Se aferra de la espalda sudada hasta que sus glúteos le toquen los muslos. Está tan adentro que procede a mover el talle siendo afirmado un poco más arriba de su trasero por la mano del inglés menor, que de repente sale de su orificio para agarrarle el brazo, bajándolo de la mesa y darlo vuelta sujetándole de los cabellos rebeldes, pegándole un lado del rostro a la mesa. El mayor sintió un dolor por ese acto tan rápido y sin delicadez que salió un crujido de la madera añeja por el choque. Y no pasa mucho para que suelte los insultos.

― ¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué mierda fue eso? ¡Sé un poco más cuidadoso, estúpido pirata! ―tiene suerte de mirarlo exasperado.

―Oh, _forgive me_ ―se burla, como si le importara tener cuidado. No le suelta la cabeza presionada a la mesa―. Lo vamos hacer de otra manera, la anterior era muy incómoda.

¿Incómoda? Para el Inglaterra actual no lo era, pero si quiere hacerlo así no tiene problemas dejándolo seguir, el cual prefiere mirar al frente sintiendo su cabeza libre de las manos del idiota de su 'gemelo' esperando de nuevo ser penetrado.

― ¡Argh! ―el idiota desconsiderado se lo mete demasiado fuerte― ¡Maldito estúpido! ―le tiemblan las piernas por ese movimiento tan de improviso… ¡Maldición, le dolió! Por culpa de eso cierra los ojos con fuerza tratando de acostumbrarse.

―_Forgive me_ por entrar así…soy pirata, ¿recuerdas?… ―no, no lo olvida, por esa razón ahora reafirma las piernas, separándolas para sentirlo mover dentro suyo. Seguramente, si tiene uso de razón en este momento sosteniéndose de la mesa, esto se encuentra dentro de sus noches más desesperantes que ha tenido, que son varias― ¿Te gu-gusta? ―no deja de embestir siendo más rápido que los segundos, sujetándole los lados de la cintura manejando el ritmo.

―_Bloody…hell_…sigue…ah-ah…mételo más…argh…no-no puedo…creer que yo…me esté haciendo esto…

―Ha-hacerlo contigo mismo… ―le acierta, tampoco se lo cree asique no es el único.

―Uhmm…_yes… ¡Fuck me! __¡Yes!… God… _―ya está completamente fuera de uso de razón lleno de incoherencias sucias saliendo su traspiración por los poros. Sintiendo su rostro mojado.

―_Yes…_ ―sigue empujando cerrando los ojos para sentir y oír sus últimos gemidos. Se está llevando gratas sorpresas al saber que su entrada es estrecha pero muy buena para esto― Ah…_is won-wonderful…England…_ ¿va-as acabar…?

―…S-sí…

―Hazlo…pro-pronto…yo…aun no… ―tiene planeado en donde eyacular, no desperdiciará esto. Apresura en el mayor en masturbarlo para que él sea el primero.

Es demasiado para su cuerpo, ya no puede continuar más. Se deja 'vencer' por la mano del menor esparciendo su esencia a donde sea que caiga. Ahora solo quiere descansar, no obstante no lo hace al ser agarrado del cabello pidiéndole que se agache. Ese malnacido, no acabó dentro para hacerlo en…_ahí._

―Quiero en tu boca.

Y precisamente es _ahí_ donde quiere terminar. Arthur accede tomarle el miembro y comenzar a lamer y a succionar hasta sentir una invasión en la lengua esparciéndose por las paredes húmedas. Ya termina todo, y el inglés menor vota el orgasmo alejándose y cayendo al suelo completamente agotado al igual que su otro yo.

Intentan sincronizar y recuperar el aire, inflando y hundiendo el pecho agitadamente, uno alejado del otro.

El pirata abre los ojos agotados mirando al mayor, y este hace lo mismo. Sí, se miran un buen rato para luego soltar una risa, es lo mínimo que pueden hacer después de.

―Hey ―llama el mayor― no le digas nada a Alfred. ―más tranquilo coge sus prendas estando sentando, donde ahí mismo comienza a meter sus piernas al pantalón.

―Con una condición. ―también se va vistiendo en el suelo revisando su camisa.

― ¿Eh? ―pestañea desentendido, solo espera que no le diga que lo vuelvan hacer sin importarle que le quedó gustando. Mierda, lo hizo consigo mismo, es lo más depravado que ha hecho en su…puta vida, porque realmente es puta― ¿Cuál? Que no sea nada parecido a esto.

―Ni que estuviera loco ―da una pausa fijándose en él, imaginando por qué le está pidiendo que no le diga al pequeño norteamericano, bueno, estando en esta época no es nada pequeño, hasta le atrae―. ¿Esto es una infidelidad? ―eso imagina abrochándose la camisa.

―Ah…se puede decir que sí ―se siente mal por haberle sido infiel al americano, sabe que se quemará en el infierno. Sabe que si lo cuenta, no lo perdonará o no le creerá y lo tratará de enfermo en andar imaginando cosas. Sea cual sea, aunque sea una mierda con esto, prefiere hacer un trato al terminar de abrocharse el pantalón―. ¿Cuál es tu condición?

―Es sencillo. Pero que quede claro una cosa, esta es y va ser la única noche que hacemos esto…solo fue para experimentar ―responde estando casi vestido. Sinceramente solo fue una experiencia nueva, extraña, muy extraña y gustosa, pero solo eso; calentura del momento y no quiere volver a repetirla. Ladea la cabeza inocentemente buscando la condición―. Y…quiero _joderme_ a Antonio. Esa es la condición.

― ¿Antonio? ¿El Antonio de ahora? ―ni muerto trae al español de hace siglos.

―_Yes. _Por lo menos para olvidarme de lo que hicimos.

Arthur medita. Será divertido si su yo pirata hace _sufrir _al español como en los viejos tiempos y todo sea para que mantenga la boca cerrada― Okey, lo tendrás.

Los dos Inglaterra sonríen.

* * *

Al otro día…

―_Hello_ Alfred. ―el Arthur menor saluda cordial con una nueva prenda pero que se note que él es el pirata, o sea sin corbata y sin estar ordenado como el mayor. Este había abierto la puerta recibiendo al nombrado.

― ¿Todavía? ―no cree que aún sigue estando lo que pidió para divertirse semanas atrás. Estaba seguro que el mayor ya lo regresó al pasado. Por cierto, se encuentran los tres en la entrada.

―Son tres semanas, si no lo recuerdas ―contesta áspero el mayor de los tres mirando de reojo a Estados Unidos―. ¿Para qué has venido?

―Me aburría en casa, así que pensé que aquí me divertiría. ―dice simplemente bajando y subiendo los hombros.

―Tengo una idea. ―sonríe el pirata.

― ¿Qué cosa? ―pregunta de brazos cruzados el otro británico. A Alfred le causa gracias viendo que sus personalidades son diferentes, no del todo, pero sí lo son. Uno es caballero y el otro es un vándalo.

―Hagamos un trío ―es realmente un vándalo dibujando un surcado de labios no de una manera infantil, es de una manera soberbia que solo se puede encontrar cuando Arthur desea algo o le parece gracioso humillar a alguien. Mientras en eso, los dos rubios expectantes se quedan callados ante lo mencionado―. Es una broma ―contradice aliviándolos con un suspiro―… ¿o no? ―retoma.

Arthur sonrojado le golpea en la cara levantando el puño, mientras que Alfred trata de no haber escuchado eso. Aunque eso no es todo. El mayor decide llamar al español mintiéndole que tiene un gran huerto de tomates rojitos y fresquitos que lo esperan, sin decirle que es para cumplir el trato con su yo menor. Luego decide hablar con 'consigo mismo' sobre que vendrá España y que cumpla con la condición. No tiene ningún problema, dichoso en esperar al país de la pasión. Después sale con el estadounidense dejándolo solo.

Antonio emocionado llega. Se queda intrigado por el semblante de Inglaterra haciéndole recordar viejos tiempos no muy agradables. Se asusta un poco, y se va asustar más cuando sepa quién es en verdad. El Arthur pirata.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Am… ¿Qué tal? ¿Quedó bien? Escribir Lemon todavía me cuesta. Lo del UK!PiratexUK fue llamándome la atención con dibujos entre ellos dos tocándose, mimándose y "eso", también en conversaciones "serias" con mi esposa Kira discutiendo que Arthur es seme y se puede ukear a Alfred, tenemos los mismos pensamientos y razonamientos, e incluye que el único que se lo ukea es Arthur!Pirata (?), okey, hay más naciones que se lo ukean, pero déjenme pensar así.

Refiriéndome al oneshot, me esforcé, no acostumbro a hacerlo medio hard, pero me gusta así. La cosa de que Arthur le fue infiel a Alfred con Arthur es…una cosa que se me ocurrió, me agradó. Quizás algunas se molesten por eso… Aasdadasdasdasd, pobre Toñito, recibirá las consecuencias xD, Últimamente me está gustando el UKxSpain, es hard ¡Los amo!

¡Vamos! Hay que plagar el mundo de UK!PirataxUK, pero claro, que UK no sea tan ukeado…lo **detesto** así.

Kira, amor de mi vida, la luz de mi ojos (?), espero que te haya gustado o iré a violarte ctm. xD

Creo que no tengo nada más que decir aparte del título fail que le di.

* * *

**Si lo encontraste bizarro y demente, y no te gustó, ¡En entonces que mierda haces aquí leyendo esto! Ya di la advertencia ¿no? Así que no vengas aquí a decir "blabla, que es esto? blablabla" Porque la verdad, no me interesa.**

* * *

Saludines!

Bye bye!

**¿Review's? **

**Y Arthur irá a tu casa vestido de Sexy-Police**

**O cualquiera de sus transformaciones**

**El Pack viene con el ****Britannia ****Angel** [esta transformación mata la pasión de la autora]

___**.**_

___**.**_

___**.**_

**(?)**


End file.
